Talk:The Sorrow Ends
YAY!!!!It has started!! Can't wiat what happens!! *gasp* the moon![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I have EVERYTHING planned out. Who dies, how they die, THE MEANING OF THE PROPHECY (It's not what it seems to be! =D)... Heheheh. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 20:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Whooo!!!! You put so much suspense in it I hate it but then again i LOVEEEEEE it!!! (keep writting!)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG, This is sooooo good! Although Dovestar seems a bit self abosrbed. "I am the fourth apprentice. no autographs.." LOL. Is there also a JayClan? *Evil glint in eye* W00t! Bright|x|Brame! Yes, I say that every time they appear. And Snow likes Bloodpaw!!!--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 00:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha, there's more to Snow and Bloodpaw than meets the eye. :) [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 00:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Please StarClan don't let Bloodpaw be traitor, they are so cute! OMS is Snow EXPECTING KITS??????!!!!! Ahhh!!! --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 00:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Awh, you guessed it. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 01:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I hope you aren't serious....i like da kittens but.....gah. LOL --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 01:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) BLAZEPAW! MY BELOVED BLAZEPAW! BlazexSnow is BETTER THAN SNOWXRUIN!!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?! :( I like the ending, but it was a HORRIBLE yet AWESOME way to end it [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny OMS OMS OMS!!!!! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE ENDING!! (poor bloodpaw-he never got to meet his kits, and blazefur-he died evil) AWESOME!!! [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *sobs* Poor Bloodpaw!!! Die Blazefur!!!! I'm so sad it's over. But, I'm glad I know what happens.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) One of the best series here!!! I would have never picture thsi ending when I started reading this-tha's what makes it soo awesome![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I know! It was quite unexpected. But....how did they stop the moon? Maybe I just skipped it accidentaly....but what if they didn't? I want to know what happens with thr council now....--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't Tigerstar causing it-so when he died it stopped? (an me too-abotu teh council)[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 17:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sunny's got it dead on. :) I guess I did leave out a few important bits though. LOL. I'm glad you guys liked it! =D @Wetty - Originally, when I was only on the second book, Blazepaw was gonna end up with Snow, Ruin was the bad guy and Blood would have never gone good. Hehe. :D [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 18:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) -Twiddles thumbs- Would you guys REALLY read another series of this? LOL. xD [[User:Shigura| Vaan ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 21:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) YEAH!!YEAH!YEAH! lol no need to ask.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) THE POWER OF LOVE!!!!!!!!!! Lol, corny but sweet. Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 23:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (S) - DUDE! THIS OWNS!!!!!!